


In Dreams

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Growing Up, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Kyoya is four, not liking how the sandbox is run and taking over.He dreams of his hand in his soulmate’s, eight people around a fire, warmth in their hearts and love in their eyes..(He dismisses it).A Soulmate AU where a person sees the aspects of their relationship with their soulmate in their dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He Wants, He Knows, He Lives Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536636) by [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Kyoya is four, not liking how the sandbox is run and taking over.

He dreams of his hand in his soulmate’s, eight people around a fire, warmth in their hearts and love in their eyes.

.

_(He dismisses it)_

.

Kyoya is six, learns the bite of steel for the first time and relishes in its violence.

He dreams of his soulmate, brows furrowed and fists swung in a semblance of a prayer.

.

_(He dismisses it)_

.

Kyoya is eight and Kusakabe tries to fill the gaping hole his parents left, but it doesn’t work and nobody says his name anymore.

He dreams of his soulmate calling out: ‘’Kyoya!’’ when he returns (he always returns) home.

.

_(He can’t dismiss his voice)_

.

Kyoya is ten and starts the Disciplinary committee through Tetsuya.

He dreams of laughing at his soulmate buried under a mountain of paperwork.

.

_(He thinks himself a fool)_

.

Kyoya is twelve and doesn’t need anybody, ever.

He dreams of telling his soulmate to watch closely, so the baby carnivore might sharpen his claws and spread his wings.

.

_(He snorts)_

.

Kyoya is fourteen, hates crowding and can’t stand the feeling of others brushing against him, even if by accident.

He dreams of moonlight caressing his soulmate’s features, silhouette clearly visible under his own white sheets. The fluffy hair screams small animal.

.

_(He is… intrigued)_

.

Kyoya is sixteen and terribly grumpy because his small animal is out of town.

He doesn’t dream because he’s living it.

.

_(His soulmate comes home that night)_

.

* * *

 

_I think we dream so we don’t have to be apart for so long. If we’re in each other’s dreams, we can be together all the time_

A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to squeal with me: this is my [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
